


Headfirst For Halos

by Beavisworld



Series: The Chaotic Flight [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Boredom, IKEA, Idiots, Love, M/M, Mikeys hungry, No Waycest, Sidekicks, Swedish super store, They love each other, VERY close friends, don't talk about ur brothers shit, frank is annoying, frikey!, gerard gives lectures, gerard has to shit, hotter than satans asshole?, mf told me to write thus, on tour, ray is mom, roomie days, roomies, the amount of tiems i say asshole, the amount of tiems i say sorry sorry, they are forcefully removed from ikea, third part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beavisworld/pseuds/Beavisworld
Summary: "Hey, I was promised an Ikea trip," Frank stated, nudging Mikey's ankle with the toe of his boot."Seriously? I was just kidding. I figured you were just going along with it because of the whole rain thing.""I wasn't joking. It gets boring around here before the show."
Relationships: Frank Iero/Mikey Way
Series: The Chaotic Flight [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884853
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Headfirst For Halos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frikeyfuckers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frikeyfuckers/gifts).



> Dedicated to my dear brother cuz they annoyed me to write this. All my frikeys are connected btw

"It is hotter than Satan's asshole!" Frank shouted, throwing his arms up exasperatedly. 

"Not my fault that you decided on sweatpants and a sweatshirt," Gerard added, stepping on the back of Frank's shoe to make it fall off. 

Frank turned around to swat him in the face, but Gerard ducked out of the way just in time. Frank's hand ended up hitting Ray on the chest, which he didn't even bother apologizing for. 

It was Ray. What was he gonna do. 

"That's it! I'm not feeding you kids tonight," Ray announced. 

Mikey shot him a glare. "Fuck that, I'm moving out." 

"Too bad. We aren't going to Disney and now you get no dinner."

"Look at what you did, Gerard!" Frank walked ahead of the older Way and ran through the door of the hotel. He waltzed right into the lobby, turning around to wait for his bandmates. 

Frank watched as people scurried through the doors, some rushing and some taking their sweet time. He watched as kids bugged parents, couples embraced, and strangers bumped into each other. It was always fun to scope out what kind of people were staying in the same hotel. It was a nice preview of what the room neighbors would be like. 

In walked Mikey, Ray, and Gerard after some large family made their way through. The three of them looked annoyed as they tried to get past the slow walkers in front of them. 

Frank waved over to him to make sure they knew where he was. Ray gave him a thumbs up, leading Gerard over to the front desk for they could check in. Mikey watched them go and then decided against following them, going to sit down next to Frank on the couch. 

"Hey." 

"Hi." 

Frank looks at Mikey out of the corner of his eye, watching as he untied both shoelaces and retied them. He was so weird yet fascinating at the same time, which led Frank to believe that was why they were even doing this in the first place.

Mikey kept things interesting. 

"Alright," Ray said, walking back from the desk with Gerard following behind, "Up to the room we go, assholes." 

The four went to the elevator, making sure they were the only ones who were going in before pressing the button to close the doors. Frank watched Gerard stare intently at the buttons, seemingly challenging them with his mind. 

"The fuck are you doing?" Frank finally said, wondering if Gerard thought he was gonna make them explode. 

"Trying to figure out how you would make a Christmas Tree shape out of these," he answered simply, tracing them with his finger. 

Ray snorted, looking over at Mikey. Mikey just shrugged, putting in an earbud and offering the other to Ray. 

"Like the fucking Christmas movie?" Frank asked. 

"Duh." 

Frank gave Gerard a look. "Mikey, your brother is being weird again." 

"He does this everyday. He's done way weirder shit than this. You're literally in a band with him and this surprises you?" Mikey questioned him. 

"Hey, you're kinda right. This isn't weird for him," Frank sighed, disappointment evident in his voice. Gerard flipped him off before walking out of the opening doors. 

Ray just shrugged and followed, pulling Mikey along with him by the earbud. Frank followed after them, grabbing Mikey's hand and making a face when Mikey turned to look at him. Someone coming out of the elevator next to them gave the pair a weird look, so Frank flipped them off with his free hand. 

"What was that for?" Mikey asked, tilting his head slightly. 

"Nothing. Just forget about it." Frank made sure the person was still looking before leaning in and kissing Mikey right smack in the middle of the hallway. Gerard made a noise of disapproval, mumbling something about how he was "biologically hardwired not to see this."

When Frank pulled away, Mikey looked very surprised and confused. Frank had no intention of explaining, the dopey look on his face way too stupid to ruin, so he just kept walking towards the room. 

"That was...a thing," Ray said, motioning between the two. 

"Hey, sometimes you just gotta do what you gotta do," Frank shrugged. 

Mikey pushed his glasses up his nose. "I don't know what he just did."

"Alright, assholes!" Gerard shouted, waving his arms to get everyone's attention.

Everyone turned to look at him, waiting for what he was about to say. 

"Well?" Frank asked expectantly. 

"I have to shit." 

The groans of annoyance followed, making Gerard smirk and shrug. Mikey looked at his brother with disgust, walking past him to go to his room. 

"Really?" Ray groaned. 

"What!? I was just saying the truth. I didn't want anyone to burst in the bathroom." 

"That's gross!" Mikey called, opening the door with his keycard and walking in. He nodded to Frank before closing the door. 

"That's for you, Iero," Ray said, motioning to his room with Mikey. Frank just grinned at him enthusiastically before following Mikey into the room. 

"I don't wanna deal with your shit, Way! I mean the literal kind, the one you're gonna stink up the bathroom with!" Ray shouted. 

"Oops," Gerard shrugged, walking into his room that he shared with Ray. 

Ray scoffed and gave Frank's door a flick, signaling he was very annoyed that he would have to share with Gerard. Frank could only laugh at his bandmates, tilting his head towards the door when Mikey gave him a questioning look. 

"Hi," Mikey said, looking up from his magazine. 

"Hey," Frank said back, just like earlier. He sat on the couch next to Mikey, leaning his head on his shoulder and pulling him closer by the waist. He pushed the magazine out of Mikey's hands for he could wrap both arms around him as well. 

"Since when do we cuddle? What the fuck?" Mikey asked, forehead leaned against Frank's as he talked. 

"I don't know. It's nice. You're a bony fuck though." 

"Shut up." 

"Hey, I'm just stating facts. You hurt when I'm trying to get comfortable."

"Wow, you really know how to make me feel special," Mikey said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, I was promised an Ikea trip," Frank stated, nudging Mikey's ankle with the toe of his boot. 

"Seriously? I was just kidding. I figured you were just going along with it because of the whole rain thing." 

"I wasn't joking. It gets boring around here before the show." 

"Wouldn't you rather listen to Ray complain about my brother's massive shit?" Mikey deadpanned. 

There was a pause before a delayed reaction came from Frank. 

"Asshole! That's disgusting!"

Mikey was already standing up by the time the shock and disgust were setting in, getting a very good laugh out of Frank's discomfort. 

"Sorry, sorry," Mikey tried to say, though it was in between a lot of giggles and he was clearly not sorry. 

"Come on, asshole," Frank grumbled, dragging Mikey to the door by the wrist. He turned around to lock the door, one hand still holding Mikey's wrist for he could not go to plague Ray with his statement. 

"If you're gonna hold something can it be my hand? This is uncomfortable." 

"Ray! We're going to the Ikea down the road!" Frank shouted, ignoring Mikey's comment. 

"Ah, yes! The Swedish super store!" Ray shouted back. 

Frank gave a confused stare at the door before rolling his eyes and dragging Mikey down the hall. 

"Why am I being dragged?" 

"Why not," Frank responded, slowing down for a second for they were walking at the same pace. Frank looped an arm around Mikey's waist and continued walking. 

"This is more comfortable I guess," Mikey huffed, leaning into the touch slightly.

This Ikea wasn't far from the hotel so that a plus for the two who really hated walking. Mikey didn't understand why they would build an Ikea near a hotel, but Frank argued that it was convenient for them so he just went with it. 

They entered the store, immediately going to the back of the store to look around. There was no reason why they were there, it just reminded them of that faithful day in the rain that they almost died but didn't. They had started their relationship instead. 

Mikey had grabbed a shopping cart for no apparent reason, Frank climbing in the back for Mikey could push him. 

"Isn't that for babies?" Mikey had asked. 

"No. Otherwise you'd be in here." 

That had earned Frank a swat on the head. 

The pair had walked around for a bit before stopping in one isle, Frank jumping out of the shopping cart to inspect some ugly end tables. 

"I'm hungry," Mikey said after a bit, blowing out a breath and staring up at the ceiling. 

"I don't have cash, dude. Can't buy shit." 

"Sucks. Fucking credit card machine is broken here." 

"I know. Get better staff!" Frank joked, throwing his arms up in mock exasperation. 

Frank was about to suggest maybe going to an ATM or something for they could at least get some damn food while they were here, but a buzz from his sidekick interrupted his thought process. 

_mfer! where did u go?? u 2 better not be fcking in a swamp!_

Mikey looked up from his shoes. "Who is it?" 

"Who do you think?" 

"Oh, fuck him. Too late to be worried. Notice how he only cares post-shit," Mikey said. 

"I thought we agreed we weren't gonna talk about your brother's shit anymore?" Frank asked, clicking off his sidekick. He loved Gerard dearly but did not feel like texting back and hearing a lecture about the importance of safety. 

"Sorry, sorry. It's the hunger talking." 

Frank failed to hold in his laugh and he shoved Mikey's shoulder back. 

"I don't know how we are supposed to get cash," Frank said.

"How are we two members of a rock band yet have no cash on us?"

"A shitty rock band," Frank corrected. 

"Shut up." 

Frank and Mikey walked around the isles for a little bit, trying to come up with some plan as to how they could get cash. All of the ideas that they came up with weren't exactly legal, so they refrained from those. They had music to make and did not need a bad reputation following them around for the rest of their lives. 

Besides, Gerard would kill them if they did something illegal. 

"Guess I'm just gonna die of starvation," Mikey sighed after some time. 

"Room service is a thing, genius." 

"I want Swedish meatballs, asshole." 

Frank glanced around for a little bit before his gaze settled on the intercom. He weighed all the possibilities. The bad absolutely outweighed the good, but he was an annoying shit who wanted cash. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Mikey questioned when he saw Frank start to walk towards the intercom. 

"Just shut up." 

Frank picked the thing up, giving Mikey a smirk before clearing his throat.

"Frank, what the-"

"HEY! MY NAME'S FRANK AND I'M REALLY FUCKING HUNGRY. HERE'S THE THING, I'M IN THIS SHITTY ROCK BAND WITH THESE THREE TERRIBLE PEOPLE AND NONE OF THEM WILL FEED ME. HELP A GUY OUT AND HAND OVER SOME CASH? I JUST WANT SOME FUCKING SWEDISH MEATBALLS!" Frank shouted into the system. He grinned proudly as the last of his message echoed through the store. 

"What the fuck!" Mikey managed, bending over due to the laughter leaving his mouth. 

"Sir?" an employee said, coming up to the both of them.

Frank looked over, still giggling. "Hm?"

"I'm gonna have to ask you and your very close friend to leave. We cannot have anybody disrupting the intercom," the employee explained, motioning between him and Mikey. 

"We were just hungry, sir," Frank said sarcastically. 

"Just take your very close friend with you when you leave," the employee said, rolling his eyes as he walked away. 

Mikey had his head down, clearly trying to hide a laugh as he nodded towards the door. Frank climbed back in the back of the shopping cart and Mikey wheeled it towards the door. 

Just before they made it out of the store, Frank made a noise that signaled Mikey to stop the cart. Mikey gave him a questioning look before slowing it down. Frank took the slower speed as an advantage to stand up and cup his hands around his mouth. 

"CHECK OUT MY CHEM'S NEW ALBUM!!!" he yelled, giving Mikey a wink as he sat back down. 

Needless to say the employee came back, this time with two others. 

Mikey took that as the signal to literally fucking run, so he sped up the cart speed and made a beeline for the door. They made it outside, both of them cracking up. 

"You're fucking crazy!" Mikey said, riding the cart to the parking lot. 

"Only about you~" Frank said, wiggling his eyebrows and laughing when Mikey smacked his shoulder. 

"Excuse me!" a woman called from her car. 

"Yes?" Frank said, looking over at her. 

"Isn't that for babies? Your very close friend looks tired of pushing you around." 

Mikey snorted, ducking his head yet again. 

"Hey, are bitches allowed in? Cuz I'll give you a ride!"

The lady made a noise of disgust before walking past them and going to the store. 

"This is why I'm in love with you," Mikey said, extending his hand to Frank to help him out of the cart. 

Frank leaned up to kiss him but was interrupted when his sidekick rang. 

"Hello?" Frank held it up to his ear.

"You guys have been gone all afternoon! We have a show to play in a few hours, asshole!" Gerard's voice scolded. 

"Sorry, sorry. We were forcefully removed from Ikea!" Frank explained, laughing when Mikey kicked him. 

"That's not what happened!" Mikey whisper shouted, but Frank waved him off. 

"Told you!" Ray's voice said in the background. Frank hung up before Gerard could go all out and give him another lecture. 

"Wanna go back, Mikeyway?" 

"Yeah." 

Before Mikey could start walking, Frank cupped the side of his face and kissed him hard in the Ikea parking lot. When they pulled back he smiled, taking Mikey's hand and running until they reached the sidewalk. 

Damn right, they were forcefully removed from Ikea.

**Author's Note:**

> last part of the chaotic flight series! my brother is being annoying so i have to credit them for some of the dialogue. i wasn’t gonna do this, but i will never hear the end of this if i don’t. they are already pondering what they are going to yell at me to write next. help.


End file.
